


The Best Laid Plans of Cats and Owls

by Stacysmash



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Birthday, Canon Compliant, Daichi is on a mission, Friendship, Gen, HQ Brofest Rookie Tier, Post-Canon, Roommates, Shenanigans, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 20:06:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14172438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stacysmash/pseuds/Stacysmash
Summary: “We need to hurry, Oikawa should be back within the next half hour. It’s his birthday tomorrow and he’s been down about it.”“Why would he be down about his birthday?!” Bokuto cried.“Because we have an important practice tomorrow night and he can’t go home. Plus, his friends can’t make it up here tonight so we gotta make it really special. Any thoughts?”Simultaneously, Kuroo and Bokuto perked up and began to spit out their ideas, and besides several moments where Daichi slapped his palm against his face, they developed the perfect plan of action.





	The Best Laid Plans of Cats and Owls

Daichi adjusted the phone to his ear as he heard the voice on the other end sigh.

“I know it’s asking a lot, Sawamura, but there’s no one else I can trust with this.”

“No, I understand, and it’s not a lot. You really don’t have to worry about a thing.”

“Yeah, well, I know you’re gonna involve _those two_ , so…”

Daichi laughed and nodded, though the other person couldn’t see. “I know they can be a handful, but they really are the best people for this kind of job.”

“If you say so. I gotta go, just remember--”

“Keep his head out of his ass, happy, and clueless to what’s really going on.”

“Well said. Talk to ya later.”

“Bye.”

Daichi slid his phone back into his pocket and stared out his window. It was already midafternoon, and he could see students milling around outside as they were released from classes. He didn’t have much time to plan and it needed to be flawless. There was no way around it, he had to involve those two.

Bracing himself with a cleansing breath, he left his dorm room and walked the few steps to the room next door. He knocked tentatively, not hearing the loud voices he typically could hear all the way down the hall, and it opened a crack to reveal just the face he was looking for.

Kuroo’s face lit up and the door opened a little more as he leaned against the door frame, his smirk sliding into place.

“Well, well, Sawamura…  you just can’t get enough of me, can you?”

Daichi rolled his eyes, but like always couldn’t help but smiling back at his idiotic friend. “I need your help, and Bokuto’s, too. Is he in?”

“Yeah, he’s napping. Come on in.”

“He’s napping now?” Daichi asked as he slipped his shoes off just inside the door. He snorted when he spotted Bokuto stretched out over his slim dorm bed, his arm and leg hanging off the side. There was a tendril of drool slipping out of his open mouth, and his other arm was hugging a giant stuffed owl that looked suspiciously like him.

“Yeah, we’re planning on staying up all night for a video game tournament while eating the worst foods imaginable. Don’t tell Coach.”

“Well, I wanted to talk to you about tonight, actually. Is it possible I could change your plans?”

“Oooh, depends on what you have on your mind.”

“I was hoping you two could help me plan. Can we get Bokuto up? We’ll need him as well and we don’t have a lot of time.”

“Gotcha.” Kuroo launched himself off his bed and jumped nearly to the ceiling to belly flop on top of Bokuto. The shoebox sized dorm room was suddenly filled with a series of yelps, grunts, slams, expletives and an occasional giggle while Daichi remained on the edge of the room with his back flat against the wall. Eventually Kuroo and Bokuto settled onto the bed while Daichi sat on Kuroo’s and faced them seriously.

“We need to hurry, Oikawa should be back within the next half hour. It’s his birthday tomorrow and he’s been down about it.”

“Why would he be down about his birthday?!” Bokuto cried.

“Because we have an important practice tomorrow night and he can’t go home. Plus, his friends can’t make it up here tonight so we gotta make it really special. Any thoughts?”

Simultaneously, Kuroo and Bokuto perked up and began to spit out their ideas, and besides several moments where Daichi slapped his palm against his face, they developed the perfect plan of action.

 

Oikawa pasted his dazzling smile on his face and waved goodbye to his giggling classmates. As soon as he stepped out into the afternoon sun, the smile slipped off and his eyes traveled down to the path toward his dorm. He felt stupid for being so grumpy when his birthday was tomorrow, but he couldn’t shove away the loneliness gripping into his chest at the thought of celebrating it without his best friend. His whole life they had been together, celebrating each other’s birthdays with obnoxious enthusiasm. But this year was different; they were growing up and living far away from each other. It was inevitable that they would grow apart but knowing an eventuality and experiencing the difficult breathing because he missed someone so much were two different things. So far he had been bearing with it well, throwing himself into studies and a brand new volleyball team. And though he used to be a rival, it was comforting having the familiar face of Sawamura Daichi as his roommate. He was quickly making new friends too, but replacing his old ones was impossible.

Oikawa clicked his tongue angrily at the thought of his old friends. Iwaizumi was in a difficult major and was still slaving away on his own university volleyball team, so he could understand why he couldn’t come, though it still stung. Hanamaki and Matsukawa had given pathetic excuses why they couldn’t visit, spitting out that one had to work, and one had a group project.

His eyes flickered up as he came up to his dorm and wondered what he was going to do. He hadn’t told any of the guys it was his birthday, so they probably all made plans considering it was a Friday night during the lively month of July. He sighed as he trudged up the steps; he may as well get himself psyched up to watch movies on his laptop in the quiet of his dorm room… alone.

He eyed his room suspiciously as his hand gripped the knob, the sounds of obnoxious laughter pouring through the cracks. Three anxious faces jerked toward him when he entered, smiles slipping on while their wide eyes admitted guilt.

“What did you guys do?” Oikawa asked.

“Nothing!” All three replied in unison. Oikawa felt an overwhelming sense of foreboding, especially since even his trustworthy roommate was practically sweating.

“How was class?!” Daichi spit out, trying to look as casual as possible by stiffly leaning back on his bed.

“Fine, like normal. Seriously, what are you guys up to?”

“Oikawa, don’t you know us? We’re never up to anything!” Kuroo said with a rotten grin on his face.

“You don’t have plans tonight, do you, Oikawa?!” Bokuto blurted, changing the subject without an ounce of segue.

Oikawa winced and shook his head. “Not really, just hanging out here, I guess.” He shrugged and tried to make it seem like he didn’t mind.

“Great! We’re taking you out. Get changed!”

“Huh? Where are we going?”

“Too many questions and not enough time. Chop chop!” Kuroo urged as he lunged toward Oikawa, slipping his bag off his shoulder and shoved him toward his closet.

“If I don’t know where we’re going, how will I know what to wear?!”

“I would say nice casual, like good jeans and a T-shirt that isn’t holey,” Daichi suggested behind him.

“Like I’d have a holey shirt,” Oikawa grumbled, though a smile was beginning to emerge. He had no idea what they were planning but knowing he wouldn’t be alone already lifted his spirits.

“Perfect, if we get going now we should be just on time for our appointments,” Kuroo said while looking at his phone.

“Our appointments? For what?”

“No spoilers!”

“Uh, Sawamura-kun? Are you nervous?” Oikawa asked as he slipped on his pants.

“No, why?”

“Okay, if you’re not then we should be fine, right?”

“Sure!” Daichi responded with a little too much enthusiasm.

As soon as he was dressed they shoved him out the door and made their way to the train station. Kuroo and Bokuto had shown the country boys around their favorite places in Tokyo within the first few weeks of their first semester. However, the train they were taking was a couple stops away to an area they’d never been before and seemed more residential with its own shops and restaurants.

“You’re seriously not going to tell me where we’re going?”

“Nope!” Kuroo responded cheerfully.

“But you all know?”

“Yep!”

“Why am I the only one left in the dark?”

“Cuz it’s your birthday, duh!” Bokuto said as if it was obvious and Oikawa’s mouth dropped open.

“How did you guys know?”

“We have our ways,” Daichi said mysteriously.

“Did Iwa-chan call you?”

“.... No.”

Oikawa burst out laughing, not caring about the strange looks cast his way from other passengers.

“Well, thanks anyways. I was pretty down about the whole thing.”

“You should’ve said something earlier though. It’s not selfish wanting to be with someone on your birthday. And besides, you shouldn’t thank yet, in case you don’t like our surprises.”

“As long as we don’t get arrested, how bad could it be?” Oikawa didn’t miss the look exchanged between Bokuto and Kuroo, and nervous butterflies began to flutter in his chest.

When they exited the train, Kuroo took the lead as he made a beeline toward the various shops on either side of the street. He didn’t stop until he was outside of a beauty salon, and with a wink toward his friends he swung open the door.

“We’re here, Mom!”

“Tetsurou! I didn’t expect you so soon!” A stylish and beautiful woman reached up and gave Kuroo a kiss on the cheek.

“What do you mean? Our appointment was at four, right?”

“Yes, but you’re on time! My baby’s growing up,” She sniffed and sent a grin to his snickering friends.

“You’re so cruel, old woman.”

After lightly slapping Kuroo’s head, her eyes fixated on Oikawa. “You must be Oikawa-kun! Happy birthday, today you can get any treatment you want on me!”

“Oh, that’s not necessary!” Oikawa stammered but she shook her head.

“Nonsense, you’re such a good looking young man with a good sense of style. I’m sure I can tempt you with at least a pedicure?”

“Ooooh, those are really good!” Kuroo cooed as he took a seat in an empty massage chair, earning a dirty look from his mother.

“You’re lucky we’re so slow tonight, or we wouldn’t have enough spots for all four of you.”

“We’re all getting one?” Daichi asked, his voice quavering as his eyes darted at the suspicious looking equipment.

“Yes!” Bokuto cheered as he launched himself into the seat next to Kuroo.

Soon they were all settled into the massage chairs as Kuroo’s mother and her staff pampered the four young men with their feet soaking in the warm water.

“I’ve heard rumors myself about the fearsome Ushijima Wakatoshi, but darling don’t worry! You’re teamed up with Bokuto-kun who’s on par with him or even better, and Tetsurou will block all those nasty spikes and if he can’t Sawamura-kun will save it. You have a lot of talent on your side, not to mention your own.”

Oikawa smiled down at Kuroo’s mother, feeling soothed by her words of encouragement. “Thank you, Kuroo-san. I can’t help but worry when he beat me every single time throughout middle school and high school.”

“Man, I can’t wait till we face Ushiwaka! We’re gonna kick his ass!” Bokuto cheered, his feet splashing the woman in front of him slightly.

“Language, Bokuto-kun!”

“Sorry, Kuroo-san.”

“Kuroo, why do you keep staring at my legs?”

“I think you should get a wax while we’re here. Mom, can Sawamura get his legs waxed?”

“I’m not getting my legs waxed!”

“Why not, they’d look great!”

Suddenly Bokuto leaned forward, trying to look for himself. “I think he’s right, you’d look sexy with waxed legs.”

“Let’s take a vote, raise your hands if you think Sawamura needs to get waxed.” Everyone but Daichi raised their hands, the women looking over his legs appraisingly.

“Cut it out! It’s my decision what happens to my legs!”

“Come on, Sawamura, it’s free!”

“Then why don’t you get your legs waxed?”

Kuroo shook his head. “Nah, I already tried it once. My legs aren’t shapely enough to really pull it off.”

Daichi frowned down at his own legs as if they’d explain themselves why they’d look good without any hair.

Feeling soothed and refreshed, they said goodbye to Kuroo’s mom and her staff and walked toward their next destination. Daichi led the way this time, and Oikawa was curious what his straightforward roommate had up his sleeve. He breathed a sigh of relief when he stopped in front of a trendy sushi place just as his stomach began to growl.

“Alright, Oikawa, your meal is on me so please don’t go overboard.”

“What about us?” Bokuto whined.

“Do I look like a millionaire?”

They sat around a table in the crowded restaurant, the lighting warm and the music a cool mix of traditional music with a modern take that offered good atmosphere. As the voracious men devoured their food, they laughed as they swapped funny stories from their past volleyball teams and awkward situations in their current classes. Oikawa couldn’t remember the last time he smiled so much, all the tension that had been building melted away without a trace. He really enjoyed the dynamic the four had together and felt with a little more bonding they would be unstoppable as a team. Daichi was familiar and was strength personified. He reminded him a lot of Iwaizumi in some ways and could be just as intimidating, but it was sometimes a relief he didn’t know every little thought Oikawa had like his best friend did. Kuroo with his provocative nature could stir trouble out of anything, but his wit and intelligence were perfect for when Oikawa wanted a deep conversation or to gang up on someone else. Bokuto was just the person he wanted when he needed his mood lifted. His insatiable positivity and energy could easily yank him from his cloud of melancholy whenever he began to dwell in it. And that was only their personalities; their skills as volleyball players stirred his competitive nature and gave him hope that next time he crossed paths with stupid Ushiwaka, the victory would go to him instead.

“Yay, my turn!” Bokuto shouted as he began to run back to the train station.

“Dude, we just ate, slow down!” Kuroo called as he tried to grip onto his shirt to pull him back. They were only on the train for one stop, and they all shuffled quickly through the crowds as they tried to keep up with the lively wing spiker. Oikawa was curious when they arrived at an area thriving with nightlife and began to wonder if he should’ve dressed up more.

“Here we are!” He shouted triumphantly as he motioned to a gay bar.

“Ummm, Bokuto-kun, are you sure this is--”

“Yeah, let’s go!”

“But I’m not--”

“Come on, Birthday Boy! Just trust us,” Kuroo slyly murmured as his hands shoved him forward through the door.

The bar was decently full, and several patrons shouted out Bokuto’s name as he weaved his way to the bar, greeting everyone back enthusiastically.

“Hey Uncle!”

The bartender behind the counter turned his head toward Bokuto and gave him a dazzling smile, which nearly knocked the other three back from its beauty.

“Koutarou! I’m so glad you all could stop by tonight, have a seat!” His silvery voice answered.

“Is he actually your uncle?!” Kuroo asked as he looked the man over.

“Yeah, why?”

“He’s stunning,” Oikawa found himself saying without meaning to. The bartender was just finishing up a drink for another patron, offering him a delighted laugh as he slid it across the counter. He was tall and slender, his black vest hugging his body just right to show off his lithe figure. Half of his long black hair was tied up while the rest fell lightly down the nape of his neck with a swirl of silver bangs floating across his forehead. Everything about the man seemed effortless and cool, almost the antithesis of his boisterous nephew vibrating on his barstool while he waited.

“Yeah, he’s super cool!”

“Sorry to keep you boys waiting. Koutarou called me earlier to let me know you were coming. Now, which one of you cuties is the birthday boy?”

Oikawa felt his cheeks grow hot as he lifted his hand. He felt like an idiot for getting flustered, especially when he typically inflicted such emotions on everyone else instead.

“Perfect. My name’s Ken and I’ll take care of you this evening. Now I know you’re all still underage, but I can still make you something nonalcoholic. Wanna try a specialty mocktail?” They all leaned forward as he showed them a menu of the selections, detailing the kind of taste with each as they chuckled at some of the creative names. With the agility of a juggler he set their glasses on the counter and whipped up various bottles as he poured precise amounts in each glass. In the blink of an eye he slid over the glasses filled with beautiful gradients of color glowing from within.

“Mmmm, this is delicious!” Oikawa said as he licked his lips.

Ken beamed back at him, a light flush tickling his cheeks. “Thank you! Hopefully it’s enough to bring you back when you’re old enough to drink.”

“Oh, well I’m actually straight.”

Ken’s smile edged into something more sinister, his golden eyes flashing as he leaned forward onto the counter.

“Oh? Are you sure, Oikawa-kun?” He cooed, honey dripping from his lips as he pulled Oikawa in with his magnetism.

“Uh...yeah, um, what was the question?”

“Ken-san! I told you to stop making people question their sexuality!” Bokuto grumbled as he gripped onto Oikawa’s shoulder, pulling him back into his stool.

“I can’t help myself! Everyone should question their sexuality at least once in their life,” He chuckled, sending a wink to Daichi and Kuroo on the end who each blushed and turned their attention to the glass in front of them.

“Besides, you’ll at least stop by to support Koutarou once he starts working here next year, right?”

“You didn’t tell me that, Bo!” Kuroo grumbled down the counter.

“Oh yeah, just on weekends and when we’re not playing.”

“I’ve already got your uniform in and everything!” Ken said cheerfully as he held up a skimpy tank top.

Daichi winced as he looked the flimsy material over. “I’m not sure that’ll fit him.”

“Sure, it will! It stretches!”

“Ken-san, I hate to say this but are you pimping out your nephew to get more patrons?” Kuroo chuckled.

“Of course I am, he’s very popular when he comes in. Who wouldn’t be attracted to my _strong_ nephew?” Ken said proudly, and both him and Bokuto puffed out their chests.

“Ah, there it is. They’re definitely related.”

After chilling at the bar for an hour enjoying a few more drinks Ken concocted for them, they made their way back to the train station to finally return to the dorms.

“That was _all_ the surprises, right?”

“Of course not!” Kuroo guffawed, as if the idea were absurd. “First, we need to stop by the conbini for snacks and energy drinks. Then we go back and play video games the rest of the night.”

Oikawa groaned. “All night? We have practice tomorrow.”

“We can take a nap in the afternoon! Come on, Oikawa! You only turn 18 once!”

“I’m 19, Bokuto-kun.”

“He’s right, though,” Daichi muttered, playfully nudging him with his shoulder. “Let’s just relax and have fun for once. You’re enjoying yourself, right?”

Oikawa felt his smile grow wide as he nodded back, a rare genuine smile. “Yeah… it’s been fun.”

 

An obnoxious tune being knocked on the door stirred Oikawa from his heavy sleep. He fluttered his eyes open and winced in the early morning light streaming through his small window. It took a couple of moments for his bleary mind to remind him of the events of the previous evening, particularly the late-night competitions between him and his _friends_. His hand rubbed over his face as he sat up to clear his mind of the morning fuzzies when he glanced over at his roommate’s bed. Daichi was asleep there like normal but squished against him with his head tucked under Daichi’s neck was Kuroo. On top of them was Bokuto stretched out on his back like a blanket, half his limbs falling off the bed.

Trying to contain his laughter, Oikawa scrambled out of bed and grabbed his phone, snapping pictures from several different angles to capture the moment. Suddenly the knocked tune began again, reminding him what woke him in the first place.

“Alright, I’m coming!” He called as he trudged over and swung open the door. His eyes grew as wide as two moons while his jaw nearly hit the floor.

“Surprise, Shittykawa,” Iwaizumi chuckled as he wrapped his arms around the stunned figure of his best friend.

“Iwa-chan?”

“Surprise!” Hanamaki and Matsukawa cheered out in the hallway, holding up some bags and cup holders filled with coffee.

“How did you guys get here?”

“The train, Stupid. Now let us in, we brought breakfast and coffee.”

They all laughed when they saw the mountain of Oikawa’s new teammates on Daichi’s bed.

“Tell me you got a picture of that,” Hanamaki snickered as they set the bags down on Oikawa’s desk.

“Many, I’ll send you copies.”

“Are you going to keep it blackmail material or just splash it about the internet.”

“I have plenty of blackmail material, this is going straight to the internet.”

“Shhhhhh, too loud!” Kuroo groaned as he wiggled against his bed mates.

“Come on, we brought treats!”

Bokuto’s limp body sparked to life at the magic words, instantly wide-awake as he hopped toward the treats being spread out on Oikawa’s desk. They all laughed as Hanamaki tried to rouse the other two from their stubborn sleep by smearing a bit of frosting on their noses and taking his own pictures for his own devilish purposes. Oikawa beamed at Iwaizumi as they sat on his bed, feeling his best friend’s warm hand patting his back.

“Why didn’t you guys tell me you were coming?”

“We thought it would be more fun as a surprise, especially since none of us could come till early this morning. That’s why I called Sawamura to make sure you had fun last night. I figured you wouldn’t have told anyone it was your birthday.”

Oikawa sniffed and looked away, his nose high in the air. It still bugged him Iwaizumi could read him so well, but his best friend only laughed and ruffled his hair.

“Just get over it. Despite being really full of yourself, you still don’t like being looked after, do you?”

Oikawa’s face softened as he glanced around the room, the boisterous mixture of his past and present fighting over coffee and pastries. He chuckled and shook his head, casting a glance back at his oldest friend. “No, but I think I’m getting used to it.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yay friendship fic! It's one of the many things that makes Haikyuu amazing in my opinion :)


End file.
